Accidental Betrayal
by Im In Love WithThe Phantom
Summary: Sequel to Accidental Love. Peter left the Dauntless compound to keep Tris safe. Now Tris needs to figure out how to stop loving Peter and start loving Four. More to my imagination. Some events may not be in the Divergent books. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Accidental Betrayal **

Chapter 1

Tris pov

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. "Oh duh I'm in Four's room." I say to myself. I got out of the bed and waited for Four. He came out of the small bathroom connected to his room, drying his wet hair with a towel. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Not so well. I had the dream again about my little relationship with Peter. But this time I loved Peter too." I say walking to Four. I stood on my toes and kissed him. After Peter left the compound I was left with Four. Peter left a note though saying;

I cannot be with you. I will hurt you and you will die. I love you so much Tris. I love you.

That was it. All he left. I thought he loved me enough to stay with me. "Four, do you know why he said I would die if he stayed?" I asked.

"I think it was because he was afraid that he would hurt you." Four said. It has been a year or so since Peter left and I was miserable. Only Four could put some sense into me once he left. "I miss him, Four, I miss Peter." I say sobbing. Four pats my head and hugs me.

We stay like this for a bit until Four let go. "Are okay now?" he asked. I nodded. Four lets me out and walks with me to my room. Since I was now a Dauntless citizen I got my own room. I left Four at the door and went to get dressed. I put on the black dress that I got with Christina so long ago. After I put my black pair of flats on I went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't see me. I saw what Dauntless made me into. I'm now a muscled girl with tattoos. I rubbed my right shoulder where I had the same tattoo as Peter. It was the Abnegation and Candor symbols put together. I felt a hot tear slide down my cheek. I whipped it of quickly and left the bathroom. Four was waiting for me outside my door.

We walked to the Chasm and looked over the side. "Don't you think about it?" Four said grabbing my waist. I laughed turning around and kissing Four. He lifted me off the rail and spun me around like Peter did after the first day of simulations. When he put me down I took a step away from four. This was the guy who nearly killed Peter because he liked me too. I stood there as stiff as a board. Then I felt my knees hit the ground. I was sobbing. Four quickly put his arms around me and helped me up. I cried into his shoulder. He picked me up and we headed to my room.

He set me on my bed and I curled up with the pillow. He patted my hair and sat beside me. "You really did love him." he said. I nodded. "I know why he left. I know why he wants to protect you. It was the simulations. His fears were that he would hurt you and killed you. On the first day he killed you directly and the last one was when he was holding you by the Chasm and someone tried to shoot him but got you instead. I'm so sorry Tris but you still got me." Four said. I hugged Four and he softly kissed my head. I love Four, but would Four be enough to make me forget about Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidental Betrayal **

Chapter 2

Four's pov

I held Tris while she cried about Peter. "It's okay Tris. It is okay, I'm here. I will always be here." I say.

"Always?" Tris questioned. I nodded. We stood there in each other's embrace.

"Tris, I think we should move. People are staring." I whisper. She let go and took my hand. I led her to my room and she sat on the bed. I sat next to her and held her hand. We sat there for a while and Tris fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I shook my head at myself as I tried to lay her on the bed without waking her. I succeeded. As I pulled out the blankets from under the bed, for this reason, and laid them down on the floor I hear something drop. I grabbed the little black velvet box that fell from my pocket before tris could wake up from the sound. I lay down on the blankets and stared at the small ring in the box. I was going to do it today at the Chasm, but then I had to go and ruin it all by telling her why Peter left. "Stupid, Stupid." I said to myself. I fell asleep listening to the sound of her short but steady breaths.

The next morning I wake before Tris as always. I tried to take a shower before she awoke but failed. I walked out of the bathroom and there she is on the bed looking for me. I go over and hug her. "Are you better?" I ask. She nodded. I went to pick up the blankets that I sleep on last night when I noticed that the little black box that contained a very special ring was missing. "Tris have you seen a little black box?" I ask turning around. Tris was on the bed with the black box open in her lap. She looked at me with tears running down her cheeks. I walked over and knelt down. I took the box in my hands and asked, "Tris Prior, I love you and I don't want to be without you. I have one question. Tris will you marry me?" I said. She put her hands over her mouth.

She nodded and said, "Yes Four. Yes Four, I will marry you." she hugged me and I spun her around. When I was done I kissed her. She had her arms around my neck. I had my arms around her waist. We broke our embrace and she smiled.

"One more thing you need to know. My real name isn't really Four." I say.

"Oh so you are saying you weren't actually named Four?" she said.

"No I was not. This may be a shock to you but I'm actually Tobias Eaton. I was originally Abnegation." I say seeing her eyes widen. I gave her a small smile.

"Wow! I wouldn't have guessed. Tobias? I like it. It is much better than Four." Tris said.

"But now one can know about me." I said. She nodded. I helped her up and I put the simple ring around her left ring finger. I took her hand and we walked around the Pit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Accidental Betrayal**

Chapter 3

Peter Pov

I left her. I knew it was wrong. I knew that it was only a simulation, but I couldn't take any chances. If she died I could not live with myself. "You need to go back Peter. What do you think this put her through?" said my brother. My brother, who stayed in Candor when he was sixteen, took me in when I ran away from Dauntless, or should I say my fears.

"Do you think she will still want me?" I ask.

"To be truthful, which I have to be, you should. You know she loves you and you love her. If we were at war we she would probably take a bullet for you." He answered.

"Don't say that. If she died I cannot live without her. Jordan I can't I just can't." I started to sob.

"Not the crying again. Peter you need to calm down. You are killing yourself just thinking about her. Go back you need her and she might need you." Jordan said patting me on the back. I nodded and wiped my tears away. I got up and started to pack my things, which very few. I say goodbye to my brother and went out to the train tracks that border all compounds. As I listen for the train I ponder on how Tris was doing. I heard a faint whistle and got ready to jump.

Once I was in an abandoned car I leaned against the door and watched the scenery fly by. I dozed off leaving my world of fears behind.

I woke up and found the train not far from the Dauntless compound. I got up and got ready to jump. When I jumped I felt the wind rush by just like it did on the first day I did it. The first day I saw how much courage a girl so small could have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Accidental Betrayal**

Chapter 4

Tris pov

A few weeks later

I was sitting down with Tori in the back of her tattoo parlor. I just told her the big news of me and Tobias getting married soon. When I first mentioned it she jumped for joy. "I am so happy for you two." she said hugging me.

"Thanks Tori. I'm happy for us too." I said. She offered to help with planning the wedding and to make the cake. I said yes considering she was now one of my only friends to hang out with. Christina died in the big war between the factions. I miss her, but now she is with Will, even though I killed him. Tori and I kept talking about ideas for my wedding when someone came into the parlor. Tori got up to greet the customer and I followed her. As we came into the front of the store we saw the strange person standing there. "Hello, can I help you?" Tori asked.

"I need directions and this looked like a good place to ask." said the person in a strangely familiar voice.

"Where are you headed?" Tori asked getting out a blank sheet of paper and a pen.

"To the Faction Hall, to become a Dauntless." he said.

"You can't do that." I blurt out, "You need to go through initiation like the rest of us did." Tori nodded but gave him the directions anyways.

"Did he look familiar to you, Tris?" Tori asked me once the person left.

"Not really he had his hood up and I couldn't see his face. But he sounded familiar." I answer. I went from behind the counter to the door and said goodbye to Tori then left.

As I was walking to my room I stopped to think at the Chasm. Who was this person, and why did he want to become a Dauntless without going through initiation? Why did he sound so familiar? Could he have come back? Could Peter have come back for me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Accidental Betrayal**

Chapter 5

Peter pov

I walked to the Faction Hall looking at the map Tori had drawn me, even though I knew the route. I walked up the marble steps and sat at the top. "Why was she at Tori's?" I ask myself. She only goes there when she was upset. Was she upset? Was she talking about me? How am I supposed to know? I pull my hood down and shook my now black hair, which I dyed. I don't like it. It feels heavy not like my golden brown I had before. Would she have recognized me? I kept my hood up the whole time. Did she recognize my voice? I got up from the top of the steps and headed down. Where should I go?

I walked around the hall of rooms until I spotted one familiar. I turn the knob on the door and it opened. I coughed. There was so much dust in this one room. The one room that has only been used once, my room. Little did I see the faint markings of footprints hidden under the dust?

I quickly fell asleep on the dusty bed. I will clean it tomorrow.

When I woke up I felt dirty. No wonder, I slept in a dirty bed. I got up and dusted myself off. I started the shower and looked for any bugs in the tub. I took a quick shower and went back out into my dusty room. I decided to use my dirty yellow shirt from Amity to clean it up.

It took me awhile but my room was finally presentable. I hear the knob of my door turn and _SHE_ stepped in. I straightened up and threw the dust yellow shirt in the corner of the room. "Hello." I said. She jumped like a foot.

"You're not supposed to be in here. This someone's room." she said trying to defend my property.

"You don't recognize me?" I ask. She shook her head. "What if I was already a dauntless citizen and this was my room?"

"Then you would be…. oh my Peter!" She realized and hugged me. I smiled. I missed this.

"I missed you so much." I whisper in her ear.

"I missed…" she broke off, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry Peter I did not know where you were. Peter I am getting married to Tobias in about two months." I don't remember getting mad at her but I soon found my hands around her neck. I could hear her struggling to say "Peter stop". I loosened my hands and let her go. She fell to the floor. I hurt her. I hurt Tris Prior.


	6. Chapter 6

**Accidental Betrayal**

Chapter 6

Tobias pov

I was waiting for Tris by Peter's door. She insisted on going in alone. Tris was probably crying into one of his dusty old shirts. I finally lost my patience. I burst through the door and saw Tris on the ground and this guy with black hair looking at his hands. "What did you do to her?!" I yell at the guy. I help Tris up and hug her while she cries in my shoulder.

"I don't know but I would never hurt Tris on purpose." the guy said still looking at his hands.

"How did you know her name was Tris?" I ask. The person seemed strangely familiar. Someone I might have hated in the past.

"Four… Tobias whatever your called it's me its Peter I've come back for Tris." Peter said.

"You can't be Peter. Peter left with no intention of coming back and he had brown hair." I say. Tris was sobbing even harder now. I knew it was him but I kept denying it. Peter only looked at his hands like they were snakes. "What did you do to her?" I ask again.

"I got mad and choked her I think. I don't know. I blacked out while doing it like I was going in or coming out of a simulation." Peter said.

"You could have killed her. Peter what did she tell you?" I ask putting Tris on the bed and walking over to Peter with my hand already in a fist.

"She told me she was getting married. Getting married to you." Peter said. His hands curled into fists and tried to attack me. He rushed and punched at the same time. I thought all Candor were weak snitches, but Peter went through initiation with me. He punched my jaw and I punched him back moving away from still sobbing Tris. We were circling in the middle of the room. "Peter, do you really want to do this? I beat you before and I can do it again." I say remembering the day I beat him up so Tris could see what a weakling he was.

"Don't you remember that she still stayed with me after you did that?" Peter said. It's like he can read my mind. We circled some more and Peter threw the next punch. It was like he got stronger at his time in Candor. "Peter, Tobias. Stop right now I can't take it if you two keep fighting." Tris said getting up. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she was still shaking. I went over to her and hugged her. She looked at me as if she wanted to go. I nodded. We walked out of the room without a word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Accidental Betrayal**

Chapter 7

Tris pov

I snuck away from Tobias at lunch and went back to Peter. He was sitting on his bed when I walked in. He didn't look up so I sat on his lap. "Hey." I said.

"Hi!" Peter said exited.

"I will never leave you peter." I say pulling myself closer to him. He smiled. I put my legs around him and he lay down. I curled myself against his chest. He put his arms around me and I counted his breaths. It was peaceful. It was what I wanted and Tobias wouldn't give me. It was perfect. This one moment was perfect. Perfect. "Peter where did you go?" I ask.

"I stayed with my brother in Candor." he answered.

"oh." I say as he hugs me closer.

"But it was worth coming back. I missed you. I missed this." he said kissing me.

"You know I just cancel the wedding." I said pulling away from Peter.

"I know that but I still want to give you this. I wish I gave it to you before I left. " Peter said pulling a small package and putting it in my hand. "Now you better go. Tobias would be looking for you." He let me go. I waved and left the room. I was out in the hallway when I opened the small package. I was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was a ring with a gray gem in the middle and two white gems on the sides. Candor and Abnegation colors put together like our tattoo. Did Peter still love me this much? Did he just proposed to me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Accidental Betrayal**

Chapter 8

Four pov

The Wedding

I was backstage sweating in my suit. Where is she? Tori wouldn't let me see her today saying it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. I was waiting for Tori to come and get me to put me in my place. The door opened and it was Zeke. "How are you man?" he said patting my back. I didn't answer. "Well I just wanted to wish you luck and all." Zeke left the room just as Tori came in.

"Come on Four. Time to put you in your place." she said pulling me out into the small church. There were rows and rows of white chairs with an aisle in between. Tori placed me on the left side of the small stage and said not to move. Dauntless citizens started to file in and I saw some grey clothing in there. Tori invited Tris's family from Abnegation. Once they all sat down the music started to play. I stared to sweat even more. Tris walked out on her father's arm bathed in light. Her dress was a simple dress, probably her mothers. She was smiling and looked happy. After a few more steps she was at the stage. We held hands as we said our vows. "I do." I said.

"I do." she replied.

"You may kiss the bride." I leaned down and kissed my new wife.

Everybody was cheering as we walked out of the church.


End file.
